


Catherine/Sara Prompts

by EtainBlack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Collection of one-shots, F/F, Romance, ff relationship, submit your prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: This is exactly what the title says, a collection of one-shots about Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle in a romantic relationship based on prompts you guys submit. If you have an idea for a Cath/Sara fanfiction just PM me or leave a review and I will put it into words! Inside you'll find some more informations about all this in the first chapter. Have fun!(Also on ff.net)





	Catherine/Sara Prompts

Hello everyone!

Recently I've started to re-watch CSI Las Vegas and I felt the need to read some Catherine/Sara fanfiction and I found some great ones, so I thought: Why not write one of my own?

However I didn't feel like writing a multi chapter one, so I've decided to let you guys choose and give you all the possibility to submit some prompts!

This will be a collection of one-shots, one chapter each prompt, and every chapter will probably have different lengths.

#### Here's how this works: 

Leave me a prompt in the review section or PM me one and if I like it I'll put your ideas into words!

These prompts can include literally anything (outside of non-consensual encounters) but they have to be Catherine/Sara centered, even better if they are already in an established relationship, but that's your choice!

I'll give you credit for the prompts you submit, unless you ask me not to.

Okay, this should be it, let me know if you have any questions. Now please, let your mind run free and submit your ideas! I'll try to write as quickly as my life allows!

Have fun!


End file.
